Star-Lord Annual Vol 1 1
(Story) (Title) | NextIssue = (Story) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Kris Anka | Production1_1 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = Look, I can give you a temporary job as my deputy. That'll get you some money, but probably not enough to pay for the repairs and Greylight... I mean, I'm assuming you'd be an okay deputy. Not like I actually got a chance to see you fire off those guns of yours... | Speaker = Sheriff Chal'dra | StoryTitle1 = The Grey Light | Writer1_1 = Chip Zdarsky | Penciler1_1 = Djibril Morissette-Phan | Inker1_1 = Djibril Morissette-Phan | Colourist1_1 = Mat Lopes | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Darren Shan | Editor1_2 = Kathleen Wisneski | Editor1_3 = Jordan D. White | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * Greylight's henchmen Other Characters: * Victoria's bounty hunters * * * Numerous unnamed Softlanders * * * * * Lagoon squatters * Ms. Tilloksworth * * ** ** ** ** Races and Species: * * Numerous unidentified alien species * * Ploorians * * Konderats * * * Locations: * ** Greyland * Moona Station * Darbian System Items: * * Vehicles: * Star-Lord's stolen ship * Unnamed Guardians of the Galaxy spaceship | Synopsis1 = Peter Quill crash lands in the Softlands after his sister shot him down. While there he learns that an alien named Greylight is robbing the townsfolk under the guise of him providing them loans. After Peter uses his element gun to fill up the towns water the town's sheriff Chal'dra deputizes Quill. After a resident of Softlands loses her husband to Greylight Peter rallies the townsfolk to take the fight to him. They ride off to the Greylands only to meet Greylight who ambushes them then taunts Peter by saying he's going back to the town. The two race back to the town with Peter using his jet boots to push him ahead only for Greylight to shoot his mount. Just as Greylight is about to finish Peter off, Peter sees a towns member who goes by Squeaks who Peter had seen prior and partly recognized him but couldn't place it. In that moment however he realized Squeaks was actually Bruce Banner and Peter taunted him which let the Hulk loose, who promptly defeated Greylight. After this Mephisto makes himself known to Peter and shares with him that the Softlands is a type of purgatory that you go to when you die and are awaiting your next place in the afterlife either a better one or a place in his realm. The Softlands is where nomads go, people that don't have a specific home and that travel all over or don't belong. In rallying the town Peter inspired the town out of Mephisto's grasp. After Peter's ship is repaired he blasts off into space leaving the Softlands only to wake up in his bed on the Milano where the rest of the Guardians are by his side. Turns out Rocket had patched him up after Peter's crash and that Peter had died for a bit before he was able to bring him back. The Guardians leave Peter to rest but before doing so Peter and Gamora contemplate the afterlife. | Solicit = • Having narrowly escaped an assassin, Peter Quill has crash-landed on a desert planet. There, he finds a small town that’s terrorized by a mean, old varmint. • Not willing to take any bullies lying down, Peter has to rally the townspeople to stand up for themselves. • But it turns out there’s more to this town than meets the eye! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}